Heretofore, various articulated plows have been suggested and used for agricultural purposes wherein front and rear plow frame sections articulate about a transverse axis to maintain a reasonable depth of plowing as the plow traverses uneven ground contour. Typical of such articulated plows are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,989; 4,036,306; 4,049,063; 4,121,852 and 1,446,118.
The width of cut of a particular articulated plow can be varied by adding or removing segments from the rear section of the plow. For instance, a rear plow section may comprise three segments rigidly bolted together which have 1, 2 and 4 bottoms respectively. By using various combinations of these segments the rear section of the plow can be constructed to have 4, 5, 6 or 7 plow bottoms. When using relatively short rear sections, such as those having 4 or 5 plow bottoms, there is a noticeable tendency for the rearmost plow bottoms to operate at a lesser depth. This tendency is due to the line of pull of the rear plow section passing a substantial distance below the transverse articulation axis, which reduces the downward force on the rear most bottoms. The present invention is directed at reducing the tendency of the rearmost plow bottom to operate at a reduced depth, as compared to the depth of operation of the other plow bottoms on the rear plow section.